Pony Review Episode 3: Pumkin World
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: The Pony Gang are facing their worst game yet! They are going to need a little help. Featuring Guest Stars- Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), Nano and Hakase Shinonome (Nichijou) and Rico "Scorpio" Rodriguez (Just Cause 2)


"Greetings. Today on Pony Review we have a few guests with us today. Please welcome:

Hakase and Nano Shinonome!

Rico "Scorpio" Rodriguez! And…

Ami and Yumi!" Twilight greets all of them with a waving hoof.

"Today we have a special surprise for everyone out there! Instead of reviewing this by saying our comments, instead we are going to the world!" Nano explains.

"What world?" Spike asks.

"Pumkin World!" Hakase exclaims.

"Sounds like fun!" Twilight says happily.

"I don't think so. Pumkin World is not a place to go. Please go somewhere else!" Rico speaks up. "However, since you all want to go, I guess it won't hurt to go for one afternoon." Rico says.

Hakase activates a portal which opens to the world. Twilight jumps in.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Spike asks. They all jump into Pumkin World.

"This place looks nice." Ami says.

"I'm hungry, so let's get something to eat." Yumi, Ami's sister, says.

"There's a diner right there!" Nano points at a diner not far from there.

"Hello?" Hakase says as they walk into the empty diner. Not even a worker is there.

"Well, no workers, no problem." Rico jumps behind the counter and starts stealing the food.

"Rico! Put that back!" Spike says.

Suddenly, a pumpkin with arms and legs walks into the diner. "I'm very hungry."

"No, no. It's not what you think…" Rico tries to explain.

"Actually, it is as it seems. Rico is working here." Rainbow Dash says slyly.

Rico grumbles "Fine. What do you want?" Rico asks.

"Give me the pizza." The pumpkin says.

"Well, that's no way to order." Rico says.

"Give me the pizza." The pumpkin repeats.

"Fine, here's your pizza!" Rico shoves the pizza at him and he eats it in one bite. "Now pay up." Rico demands.

"Give me the bread." The pumpkin orders next.

"Just plain bread? Nothing else? Wouldn't you want some rice instead?" Rico asks.

"NO! I don't want that." The pumpkin knocks the rice out of Rico's hands and onto the floor.

"Did you just smack that out of my hands?" Rico asks angrily. "I'll kill you!" Rico pulls out his knife, but Fluttershy and Applejack hold him back.

"Give me the bread." The pumpkin orders again.

Spike comes up to the counter and gives him the bread. The pumpkin eats it in one bite again.

"Give me the soda." The pumpkin orders once again.

"Want to wash that down? Okay." Spike gives him the soda can, but he eat that as well. The whole thing!

"Did… did you just…?" Yumi noticed that the pumpkin ate the aluminum with the soda.

"Give me the cheese." The pumpkin orders even more.

"You know, I have noticed that he hasn't said please even once yet." Fluttershy points out.

"Or thank you, at that matter." Rarity adds.

So they continue to give him food and they continue to notice that he is literally eating everything… even things like glass cups! They tried to give him other stuff like Fish instead of pure butter, but he just smacked it out of their hands.

"You know, that wasn't too bad." The pumpkin gets up and starts to walk away.

"Hold on you little prick!" Rico turns him around. "You didn't even pay!" He screams.

"NO! I don't want that." The Pumpkin says again. Rico looks like he is about to strangle him when he gets an idea.

"But do you feel in the mood for desert?" Rico asks.

Everyone at that moment gets so confused.

"Yes, that sounds good." The pumpkin says.

"Sit back down; let me get your dessert." Rico walks to the back. When he comes back, he has something behind his back.

"Do you want to know what dessert we have for the day?" Rico asks.

"What?" The pumpkin anticipatingly waits.

"Pumpkin Pie!" Rico screams as he pulls an ax from behind his back and starts to stab him continually in the head. Pumpkin guts start to fly everywhere!

"You still hungry? Eat this!" Rico opens his mouth and slashes his lower jaw off. "How you gonna demand orders now?!"

Ami has her eyes covered while Rico goes to town on the Pumpkin's body. "I can't look!"

Rico maniacally laughs as he slaughters the pumpkin's body.

LATER…

"I think that went well." Rico says.

"Well? You stole food and killed a man!" Twilight says.

"He's not a man if he is pumpkin." Rico explained.

"Well, that kind of sucked. Where do we go now?" Nano asks.

"How about a walk through the fields?" Hakase asks.

"Sounds good to me!" Ami and Fluttershy both say.

What will happen next? Probably not any good. Find out next time!


End file.
